parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orinoco Hood part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Lots-O'Huggin Bear
trumpeting - drumroll *Rebecca Cunningham: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Madame Cholet: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. - It's Lots-O'-Huggin Bear himself. *Rebecca Cunningham: The bear? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Madame Cholet: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Rebecca Cunningham: Ah! Here we go again. *Madame Cholet: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! *Rebecca Cunningham: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! *Madame Cholet: Get the dope with your horoscope. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Lotso, Lotso, they may be bandits. *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (chuckling) Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. *Madame Cholet: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous. *Dr. Von Goosewing: (gasping) Lotso! Losto! Did you see what they...? *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. *Dr. Von Goosewing gulps and stammers *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Ah! (chuckles) Goosewing! Oh, you've hissed your last... *Dr. Von Goosewing: (gagging) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Goosewing! *Dr. Von Goosewing gulps *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Suspicious goose. *Madame Cholet: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckling) Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Lotso. (chuckling) From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Rebecca Cunningham: OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Madame Cholet: We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, Lotso. Look! *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Madame Cholet: (slap's Lotso's hand and snickers) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Madame Cholet: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. (gasping) A crown is on his noble brow. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Madame Cholet: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. (laughs) Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. *(Goosewing slaps Cholet's hand) *Madame Cholet : Ooh! I... *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Now What? *Madame Cholet: (gasps, chuckles) I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (snaps) I know my name! Get on with it! *Madame Cholet: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Goosewing? Oh, you... (mumbling) He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. *Rebecca Cunningham: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (hubcap squeaks) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (sword scraping) *One of Lotso's guards whistles *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: Robbed! I've been robbed! Goosewing! You're never around when I need you! ( coughs) I've been robbed. *Dr. Von Goosewing: Of course you've been robbed! *Madame Cholet: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! *Rebecca Cunningham: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: After them, you fools! (sobbing) No, no, no, no! *Dr. Von Goosewing: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... (yelps)... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear: (wailing) Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts